


you need to lower your standards (it's never getting better than this)

by oroknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rough Sex, dubcon, more tags for when i actually write the sex, well. sort of. its consensual at the end. theoretically.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oroknight/pseuds/oroknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt on tfa-kink.</p><p>Wherein Kylo asks Finn to rape him, thinking the pain will fuel his power in the Dark Side. He doesn't expect Finn to care about him, and he certainly doesn't expect Finn to be so concerned about whether or not he's hurt. Ends with the two of these fools in love. </p><p>also featuring protective captain phasma who will most definitely castrate Kylo Ren if he hurts Finn.</p><p>im so embarrassed im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	you need to lower your standards (it's never getting better than this)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is entirely buildup. If you enjoy this, comment, so that I might be motivated to suck it up and learn how to write decent, angsty porn. 
> 
> Also hey this isn't beta'd, nor did I proofread it more than once. I'm so sorry for uploading this.

His orders are to find somebody to fuck. 

Snoke had explained this order aptly. Sex, he said, was a common outlet used by humans to quell emotions and relieve stress. Sex could be used many ways, for punishment or for pleasure, and regardless it was a reasonable solution for Kylo’s problem. 

Kylo had not been paying enough attention lately. He was too concerned with his own emotions, and his own problems, and so his temper slipped much too often. These little slips resulted in nothing less than the destruction of at least one control room. Snoke could not have that.

Snoke believed that Kylo was perhaps too reckless because he had a desire. There must be some kind of resolution that Kylo is searching for, and he has not found yet. So, Snoke decided that maybe all Kylo needed was a good fuck to set him straight.

Whether Kylo took this order as a punishment, or as a means to pleasure himself, was up to Kylo. Snoke only demanded that he fuck someone, and return with a focused mind and a controlled temper. 

It was really a tougher task than Kylo had imagined. 

Firstly, he could not possibly ask someone in his own ranks to help him with this command. It is not befitting of someone of his rank to ask an officer for something like this. In fact, if he asked one of his officers, Kylo’s sure that he would be ridiculed for it. They would laugh, and they would think less of him, and they would lose respect for the supposedly stoic Knight of Ren. Kylo could not have that.

Secondly, Kylo could not accept that this task was meant to be pleasurable. No, this had to be a punishment. This had to be something rough and brutal, something that would forcibly remind him that he is a man that must focus on his plans if he wishes to succeed. The pain from something akin to rape must be the fuel he needs to immerse himself in the Dark. He could never ask for one of his officers to be so cruel to him; if he allowed them to dominate him, use him as they pleased, then they would have no respect for their leader.

That’s what Kylo assumes this will be like. He imagines it will hurt, because he’s got the idea that rape is usually meant to be shameful, but he doesn’t know how much it will hurt. He also can’t imagine it would be extremely painful, because if Snoke wanted him to be punished, he wouldn’t have even implied that it was anything otherwise. Snoke would have prescribed something like the usual beating if he really intended to teach Kylo a real lesson. That’s why Kylo can’t entrust the carrying out of this task with one of his subordinates. They’d ridicule him.

And as much as Kylo deserves that sort of shame, to fuel him, he also knows he simply cannot have that if he intends to be an intimidating leader.

There’s his third problem. He needs to pick someone from the Stormtrooper ranks. Kylo knows that their training has left every single one obedient and unquestioning. He sincerely hopes their training extends to matters like this; if not, Kylo can kill any dissenters, but still.  
He needs someone who will obey without question; someone who will wreck him and treat him coldly, but will still bend to Kylo’s will afterwards with no less respect as before. Kylo also needs someone who is faceless, and nameless, because he knows that there are a few in the trooper ranks with nicknames and established identities. Those are the ones that are harmful, simply because they would be the ones to dare to tell their ‘friends’ all about this experience. Not what Kylo needs. 

He doesn’t really trust anyone in this situation, although he knows this isn’t a situation that requires any amount of trust. It just doesn’t help that Kylo has never done something like this before. He is, as expected of a former Jedi apprentice, a virgin. He doesn’t really know what he’s in for; all he knows is that he needs someone, preferably someone tight-lipped and unimportant.

And then it hits him. The sanitation department. 

Sanitation workers are especially faceless in a sea of numbered human beings. They shuffle along in the hallways, never making eye contact and never uttering a word unless spoken to. Supposedly, they are the rejects of the First Order’s training. No one cares about the sanitation workers; if one were to, say, mysteriously disappear, Kylo has no doubt another trooper would be assigned to fill the space. Kylo suspects that they would be least likely to ask questions and more likely to treat him the way he asks them to.

Kylo rummages through the files of sanitation workers and finds the perfect one almost immediately.

This one’s designation is FN-2187. There is a picture attached of a dark skinned male with a symmetrical face and sturdy brown eyes. He’s been marked for officer potential in the past by Captain Phasma herself. He shows strong qualities of resourcefulness and leadership. He has no marks on his disciplinary record, but there is a warning that this one has more emotion than the standard, but is still faithfully obedient.

Oddly enough, there’s a few lines on his file that are blotted out, supposedly on the authority of Captain Phasma as well. Kylo wonders what that means, but then decides that maybe if it was blotted out, it wasn’t worth knowing anyways. 

This is enough. The man is attractive enough for Kylo, and Captain Phasma herself recognizes his strengths as a soldier. If he is recognized by even Phasma, then perhaps this trooper is obedient enough that he will never let this secret slip. 

It’s decided, then, that FN-2187 has been selected to carry out the task of raping Kylo Ren. And, of course, it will be done in secret. Immediately.

Kylo calls out a passing officer and tells him to inform Phasma that FN-2187 is required in Kylo’s rooms by no later than 2200 tonight. The startled officer sets off immediately to find the soldier. Kylo, on the other hand, retreats to his rooms to prepare.

He deserves this. He really, truly does. This is exactly what Kylo needs to cement himself in the Dark. He must tell himself this over and over again, lest he stop believing himself. Snoke has always told him that pain is what fuels the power of the Dark Side; therefore, Kylo is content to let himself suffer for the cause. There’s nothing to fear as long as he comes out on the other side more powerful and more determined than before.

Except, as he reaches his bedroom, he can’t help but wonder if this is going to be much different than he anticipated.

 

FN-2187 mops, and mops, and mops, all down the endless white floors of Section 3. He mops until the floors are sparkling, and he can see his own reflection in them, even through the mask. His arms don’t hurt, even after a solid hour of cleaning each floor. Thankfully, his shift is almost over, and then he can return to his bunk for the allotted resting period. 

His mind always drifts while he mops. 2187 always wonders how many other beings are out there in the galaxy, mopping floors. Statistically, there must be at least a few handfuls washing their floors. 2187 wonders if their minds are drifting, too, and if they are also thinking about the many individuals tasked with mopping in this tiny galaxy.

Are they thinking about how boring mopping is? Or is that just him?

This is such a mind numbing task. Unfortunately, 2187’s mind is all he has to himself.

He mops and mops without really seeing the floor. He’s so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t stop moving until Captain Phasma’s feet are directly in his line of vision.

Startled, FN-2187’s hands shoot to his sides and his back straightens immediately. His mind is cleared instantly of silly thoughts, and he raises his head to meet Phasma’s eye. He stares directly into the area of the mask that covers her eyes, and tries not to feel too intimidated.

“Captain,” he says in greeting. He hopes he doesn’t sound too shocked by her appearance. This is the first time she’s ever come by while he’s on shift. There must be something important to address. 

“FN-2187,” she responds with a curt nod. “You are needed in Kylo Ren’s room by 2200.”

2187’s heart drops. This can’t be real.

“Really?” he whispers. He almost scolds himself for saying that. The correct answer is, “Yes, Captain.” Nothing else is required.

Phasma, however, does not mention the break in formality. “Yes. You must immediately report to Ren’s quarters. You will be allowed to rest following your visit.” Her voice carries no emotion, but he can catch what she’s implying.

FN-2187 swallows dryly. He used to hear stories about this kind of stuff, ever since he was a young cadet. Troopers would get called into the rooms of commanding officers, and they would walk out like they had gone through reconditioning. Some walked out bruised, and you wouldn’t be able to tell until the resting period, when they wearily took off their masks; some walked out limping, or walking funnily. Some never walked out at all. 

He wonders which one he’ll turn out to be. Kylo Ren is asking for him specifically, so...he assumes he’ll be the latter. He can hardly imagine what will become of him. His lip trembles; he would mop floors all day and all night if it meant he didn’t have to do this. If he didn’t have to be subjected to whatever torture or punishment Kylo Ren is about to deliver to him. 

He must have kriffed up somewhere down the line. He must have offended some official without meaning to. Did he look at someone wrong? Can these people tell even when he has his mask on? What did he do and how can he fix it before he dies?

“FN-2187,” Phasma intones, snapping 2187 out of his fearful thoughts. “He...might ask to touch you where you don’t want to be touched. He might ask you to do more than you’re comfortable with. I’m telling you now that I give you full permission to refuse.”

The sick feeling in his stomach rises; his suspicions were confirmed. He’s a little confused as to why she’s giving him permission to say no. How could he say no to Kylo Ren? That’s unheard of. Absurd. Still, the sentiment behind her words is slightly helpful, even if she has already confirmed to him that he will be….

Bad things are going to happen. 

Then Phasma’s voice takes on an inexplicably warmer tone; or at least, something that can be considered warm for a woman with a monotone voice. 

“If he hurts you, report back to me immediately. I will ensure that Kylo Ren does not get away with harming one of my troopers.”

FN-2187 is stunned by the steadfast emotion in Phasma’s voice. It’s completely unprecedented; he knew that she had a special pride in him, but she had never expressed something so profound as to say that she would defend him against Kylo Ren. It shows how dedicated she truly is to her troops. 

His heart swells for the first time in his life. 2187 has never felt such emotion in his life. The sick feeling in his gut is replaced with something warmer, something more reassuring and hopeful than ever before. This must be what it is like to have someone care about you, he thinks with awe. The thought, no matter how illogical or untrue it may be, fills him with strength.

And suddenly, he feels the need to reassure his legendary captain, who has stood with him since he was a fresh faced recruit. She has always been trustworthy, and now the very thought of her risking herself for him feels wrong. So he sucks up the dread and forces out a lie.

“I-I’ll be fine, Captain.” He forces out a shaky breath and holds his head higher, trying to believe that he’s right. “I will. I promise. Thank...Thank you, Captain.”

Phasma stands before him in silence. Even through their masks, her gaze is penetrating. He can feel her looking right into his eyes, as if she’s evaluating him. 2187 straightens his back even further on instinct. Then, Phasma nods, seemingly satisfied with the response.

“Very well then, FN-2187.” Phasma’s voice drops to an almost menacing undertone. “I expect you back at your bunk by no later than 0200, or it will be your head as well as his.” She pauses for a moment, then speaks again. “Remember to report to me if you are hurt. Otherwise, you are scheduled to clean the interrogation rooms in Section 4 tomorrow. Now hurry along, or you will be late.” 

That’s as close to a “good luck” as he will ever get.

 

Phasma then stalks off so quickly that FN-2187’s mind is still reeling from the sudden torrent of new information. “Your head as well as his”? Was she threatening Kylo Ren himself? Over him? He can’t remember what he ever did to deserve such protectiveness from Phasma.

She must care about him. She must. It’s unheard of in trooper captains, but what Phasma just revealed to him right now was that she was willing to defend her troopers from even the higher ups, if she felt they were wronged. For the first time in FN-2187’s life, he feels a lightness unlike any other. He feels like he belongs. 

He never knew he could feel like that in the First Order.

He feels powerful. He feels like he could march right down to Kylo Ren’s room and face whatever he’s going to face without a single flinch. Whereas he might have cowered away before, he’s beginning to think twice.

But then Phasma’s words hit him. He’s going to be late. If he’s late, then he’s really in for it. 

He hurries off to store his mop bucket as the dread in his chest grows ever stronger. Even with Phasma’s unexpected support, FN-2187 fully expects to walk out of those doors with some kind of scar. Stormtroopers don’t get to talk about these things, so even if Kylo Ren does hurt him (there is no kriffing chance that Kylo won’t hurt him, how terrifying is that) 2187 will be forced to bear it all in silence.

He hopes whatever Kylo has planned is merciful, because he hasn’t done anything wrong, and he doesn’t want to become a horror story that old troopers tell the young cadets at meals. He can’t do that. He would rather die a sanitation worker without a story than the star of a tragedy.

(Could you call a lamb headed to the slaughter a tragedy? Perhaps not.)

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how Finn ends up being a legend anyways, right?
> 
> Comment if I should continue. Otherwise I will go hide in a hole I'm sorry.


End file.
